Destiny Oneshots
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for Destiny. Feel free to suggest ideas for the oneshots. Rated T for possible deaths. May change the rating later on.
1. Snow Day

**I wrote this story for a narrative in school about a snow day, so I decided to upload it. Synopsis of it is that there is a snowstorm that rolls into the tower and Zavala gets dragged off to a sleepover with three hunters, two warlocks, a titan, and Cayde.\**

* * *

It was quiet in Old Russia. It had been quiet ever since the collapse of humanity, after the Traveler came to Earth and sent humanity into a Golden Age. Humans built settlements on the Moon, Venus, and Mars, and turned Mercury into a garden world. Not many people came out here now, besides the Guardians, humanity's last hope for peace. Long dead people capable of wielding Light as a weapon who were brought back by Ghosts, small mechanical creatures that the Traveler created right before it went dormant after the Collapse, when alien races came from other planets and attacked, destroying cities and threatening humanity. Only one city was left now. The city that the Traveler loomed above, like a giant moon. They called it the Last City. It was where citizens across the world came to live once cities had started to collapse. Even the Awoken from the Reef came to live in the Last City.

The Awoken race was a kind of descendent of humanity. When humans had fled out towards the asteroid belt and were left stranded out there, the mix between Light and Darkness changed them, forming into beautiful humanoid creatures with a slight control over the Dark and Light, with the ability to use it like magic. Most Awoken lived in the Reef, located out in the asteroid belt beyond Mars, where they originated from. Though some Awoken chose to live in the Last City as well.

Guardians would've normally started their patrols by now, but today was different. Today, snow was rolling in. Banshee-44, the gunsmith, had predicted there was going to be a huge snowstorm that day, but everybody had just laughed. The last time he had predicted something like this, it had turned out to be completely sunny and blistering hot. This time, however, he had been right. Commander Zavala had originally just waved it off, telling the Guardians to go about their normal duties, but after five Guardians had gone out and the snow started to fall heavily, the Vanguard concluded that there was no way they could send out any more Guardians, as their ships wouldn't fly well in the snowstorm. Five Guardians were stuck out in the Cosmodrome until the snowstorm passed over. Well, the Guardians had rejoiced when they heard that they had a Snow Day. From the youngest Guardian at fifteen, to the oldest at 67, they all cheered.

Except Commander Zavala.

Commander Zavala was an Awoken and a veteran titan. He was also the leader of the Guardians and the leader of the Vanguard, along with his two companions: Ikora Rey, the Warlock Vanguard, and Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard. His skin was a pale blue color and his eyes were a vibrant amber. He, like all Awoken, had this strange, ethereal glow about him. His skin seemed to have some sort of energy faintly traveling over it, while his eyes glowed with power. Normally, Zavala's eyes were warm, but stern. Today, his eyes looked angry, as if they could start shooting sparks. Why was he angry? Because Cayde-6 had decided to drag him to a "sleepover" party that some of the Guardians were having. Zavala had so much other work to do, that he couldn't spare having a Snow Day at all. He needed to focus on his work, trying to come up with strategies to take down the Taken King, or figure out how to force the Fallen out of Earth, so they could maybe open other settlements past the wall.

"Come on! You can't always act like you have a stick up your ass. You've got to lighten up," the exo insisted as he dragged the titan along behind him. For being a hunter, he sure was strong.

"I have duties to attend to Cayde. I still have to talk to Eris about the Taken King and-"

"Nope!" Cayde interrupted Zavala as the robot dragged the humanoid into the hunter dorm room wing. "You are going to relax and you are going to enjoy some fun with these Guardians. And there is nothing you can do to wiggle out of it." Cayde came to a door and then let go of Zavala's arm, knocking on the door. Zavala debated just fleeing when Cayde was at the door. Zavala was fast Cayde was much faster and he could catch up to him quicker, being a hunter and all. Before Zavala could decide, the door opened and a girl poked her head out of the room. The girl was an Awoken, like himself, with very pale blue skin, a bright blue eye with the other one covered by a bandage, and pale whitish-blue hair. A hunter. Virna Qanj. He recognized her face from the many times she would come into the command room. She also happened to be in a… relationship with Cayde. The girl's face brightened as she saw Cayde and him.

"Great! You're here. We've been waiting forever!" She opened the door wider, allowing Cayde and Zavala to enter. Zavala looked at the room. It was slightly bigger than most were. It had a small living area with a kitchenette attached and a door that presumably went to her bedroom. Zavala turned his head over to the living area, where he saw four other Guardians. Two warlocks, a titan and a hunter, all dressed in casual clothes. He recognized the two warlocks as Matt-1 and Kyle O'Riley, two warlocks that fit more into the hunter personality category than the warlock one. Matt, like Cayde, was a sentient robot, however his metal plating was green and black with green eyes and a green light behind his mouth. He was… Pretty… Out there. He didn't take anything seriously, even if his friends were injured in battle. Ikora had tried to help him be more serious, but it was clear that nothing would help him. Kyle had sandy blonde hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes. He was a bit calmer than Matt, but still was out there. The titan was Connor Blackwood, a human that had a rather strong bond with Matt-1. Connor and Matt were known as the "Fred and George Weasley" of the Tower. Even more so than Cayde himself. He had chocolate brown skin, black eyes and short black hair, that was spiked up at the top and pushed forward slightly.

"Finally! They were taking forever!" The hunter that had spoken was the only other girl in the room that Zavala had seen, besides Virna. A human with red hair, freckles and blue eyes named Melissa Jones. Zavala then looked to the left and noticed that there was yet another hunter, who was pouring herself what looked to be a glass of sparkling apple juice. An Awoken named Nen Munonj with pale purple hair, pale purple skin and bright green eyes.

"Now that everybody's here, let's get this started!" Matt yelled, as he snatched ahold of a pillow and launched himself at the Hunter Vanguard, tackling him to the floor. Zavala sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, making his way over to the couch to sit down. This was going to be a long day. Maybe he could sneak out while nobody was noticing? No… Cayde would end up

"Oh! So, that's how you're gonna play, huh?" The hunter vanguard said with an evil smile on his face, as much as a robot can smile. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a hand cannon, causing everybody in the room to freeze. He aimed at Matt and fired, a plastic bullet coming out and sticking to the exo's forehead. Zavala was puzzled. Where did Cayde find a NERF gun? Those were old. Even older than the Golden Age.

Zavala yelped as a bullet hit the back of his neck and he turned around to see Virna, holding a NERF gun rifle in her hands, before she dove behind a mound of cushions for cover. The other Guardians dove for the remainder of the NERF guns, snatching one and then running out of the line of fire.

"Zavala! Hurry and grab a gun before you get shot!" Cayde called from his cover in the kitchenette. The commander glowered at Cayde's words. How could he and these guardians do this? Playing war with NERF guns like children, when they were fighting real battles outside of the walls! Guardians were dying! And yet… They somehow kept up a happy face. It made him angry. How could they have this kind of joy when he couldn't?!

"How can you all just sit here and smile and laugh while playing with guns!" The commander lashed out, causing the laughter to cease in the room. "There are Guardians who die outside of these walls! You all know this too well! Your ireteam members die! You could die! Yet… Yet you still play war, fight against each other with fake guns. How can you even do this?!"

A long silence filled the room after Zavala's mini-speech. "Well…" Kyle finally began. "I've never really thought of it that way, but…"

"It's all fun and games." Matt chimed in, standing up from his cover. "Outside, sure it's dangerous, but we all strive from that. We grow stronger each time we leave and come back."

"I lost an eye to the Hive, commander." Virna stated, standing up, setting her gun aside. "We all have our losses, but at times like these, we revert back to how we acted as kids, playing with fake guns. It's a coping mechanism."

"Zavala, have you ever heard the saying: the light is brightest in the darkness?" Cayde spoke, standing up. The commander nodded, looking at Cayde with a confused look. Where was he going with this? "Well, this is kind of like that. Although we are in our darkest time, we still can find light and joy within everything. So, come on." Cayde walked over, picking up a gun and pushing it into the Commander's hands. "Just try it."

* * *

"Come on guys! We gotta show them that WE are the best team around!"

"Best team? Ha! Please! We've got the best team. Right Virna?"

"Right!" The Awoken girl smiled as she raised her NERF rifle, aiming it at the cover that the other team was hiding behind. She shot a bullet at the cover, hitting the wall near the other team.

The commander flinched as the bullet hit near him and the rest of his team. When Zavala had finally agreed to just try to have fun, Cayde had split them into two teams. His team, with Kyle, Melissa and Nan, and Cayde's team with Virna, Matt-1 and Connor. They had originally started off in Virna's dorm room, but when Cayde ran out of the room, they followed him out. So, they were now playing in the halls, running back and forth, shooting at each other. Zavala raised up over the cover and shot a bullet at the exo Vanguard, nailing him in the horn on his forehead. Zavala grinned and ducked back down before Matt could shoot another bullet at him. Maybe Cayde was right. Maybe relaxing every once and a while was good. Just having fun and acting young again.

"What's going on here?" A voice cut in. Zavala looked up just in time to see Connor run past and fire a bullet directly at Ikora, nailing her in the side of the head, carrying what looked to be another NERF gun. Everybody went silent and Zavala could see the look of terror on Connor's face as he realized what he just did. Ikora was silent for a moment, before a wicked grin appeared on her face and she raised the gun, firing at every Guardian she could see.

"FREE FOR ALL!" The three female hunters yelled, as they dashed away to for cover, leaving everybody else at the mercy of the girls. Shrieks of joy escaped Kyle and Matt as the two jumped over their cover, trying to tackle each other. Matt ended up smacking into the wall and Kyle landed behind him, firing a bullet at his head before he hurried off for cover. Zavala allowed a smile to appear on his face as he saw the Guardians and Vanguard playfully fighting in the halls of the dorms.

Maybe a Snow Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **I will update this every so often whenever I get an idea for a oneshot. I suppose that my other story would be considered a oneshot, but eh. If you have ideas, please suggest some. Please review! I would really like it if you could give me suggestions on how to make my writing better.**


	2. A Friend Long Gone Part 1

**In honor of our favorite Vanguard, Cayde-6, this is a story for him.**

 **It depicts a hunter, Virna, reminiscing over the two of them and their relationship over the years that she knew him.**

* * *

Quiet. Everything was quiet now.

Ever since Cayde met his doom to the once thought dead Prince of the Reef, the Tower had been less happy, less hopeful. The Tower was minus one Vanguard now. Minus the jokester hunter that always kept a smile on their faces.

The Tower had healed from the scars of the Red War, rebuilding the plaza, command room and everything else that they used to have, but just as those wounds had healed, more had formed in their place. For everyone, it had been painful to walk into the Vanguard command room and see the empty space where Cayde had used to stand.

For Virna, it was the hardest.

She had been with him during his last moments before the vile prince shot him down. She relived those moments in her mind, over and over like a loop, always thinking that she could have done something to save him.

His Ghost, shot down like it was nothing. The barons, swarming them and separating her and Cayde. His last words to her echoed in her mind.

 _"Hey, hey Virna, look at me." The hunter turned her gaze to the Exo, tears visible in her eyes. "You gotta promise me. Promise me you'll avenge this. Take care of Colonel. Make sure he's safe. He's your baby now."_

 _"Cayde, no. I-I can bring you back. Maybe the Traveler can help! Give you Light to keep you alive, and-"_

 _"Virna..." She stopped and turned to the Exo, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You know that's not going to help. Sundance is gone... Snipes can't heal me as he can you. I'm going to die."_

 _"Cayde, please." Her voice was starting to crack._

 _"I love you, so much." He said weakly, reaching a hand up to brush it against her cheek. "Please don't forget that. And tell Zavala and Ikora... That this was the best Dare that I ever lost." He trailed off, the lights in his eyes turning off. His hand fell from her cheek and into her lap._

 _"No.. No, no, no, no, no..!" She brought her hands to his face, turning it to face her. "Cayde, please! Please...! Please don't leave me."_

 _"Virna..." The hunter turned around, spotting Petra standing there, a look of shock on her face. "I'm so sorry..."_

Virna had been the one to take Cayde's body back to the Tower. Dirt smudged on her face, washed away by tears. The look on Amanda's face as she walked out of her ship, holding Cayde's body in her arms. The look on her face was one of pure shock. Ikora... Appeared to blame herself for the ordeal.

Virna couldn't remember Zavala crying before, until then. The tough commander shed tears for his fallen comrade. They held a funeral for the Hunter Vanguard. His body was placed in a coffin and buried in the Tower graveyard. By Zavala's command, a statue of Cayde had been placed in the Tower to honor him.

The tower had been shrouded in black for a week before Ikora asked for the banners to be taken down, as Cayde wouldn't have wanted them to grieve over him for too long, and they couldn't pretend they didn't need another Vanguard.

Zavala suggested another Vanguard Dare for the veteran hunters, but one hunter volunteered before he could even begin it. So, the tower had a new Hunter Vanguard.

Virna.

She kept her promise to Cayde. She took care of Colonel for him and worked her hardest at being the Vanguard. It wasn't easy, as many Guardians would look at her with saddened or angry eyes, as if they blamed her for Cayde's death, or if they couldn't look at her without seeing Cayde. It was hard to adjust to her new life as well, being stuck in the Tower like Cayde had been.

It was funny. She had been the savior of the Tower. Killed Oryx, Crota, Xol and defeated the Red Legion, and now, she was confined in the Tower as the Vanguard. She remembered when Cayde had been the one trapped here and would always try to ask her to take him with her.

All the nights she spent with him, intertwined in his arms, they seemed so far away now. The little kisses and hugs from him, the coddling after a long day in the field, she missed that. She would give anything to have Cayde right beside her once again.

 _"Cayde, what is this about? I have things I need to do" Virna said with a sigh as Cayde dragged her across the tower._

 _"Aw, c'mon Virna! Lighten up. You've got the whole month off! Enjoy it a little, will you?" She allowed a small smile on her face. He was right. Since Ghaul had been killed, Virna had nothing to do. She was given the month off due to her single-handedly killing Ghaul._

 _"Alright, alright. But tell me where you're taking me."_

 _"It's a secret." He said with a wink. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore."_

 _"Oh my god, Cayde." She muttered with a shake of her head. "You're infuriating."_

 _"But you still love me."_

 _"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Yeah, I do."_

Memories of him were painful. Just thinking about all the times the two of them spent together, it hurt Virna's heart. She threw herself into the Crucible and Gambit, trying to distract herself from the pain of not having him with her, but it just didn't seem to help her at all.

It felt like she was slowly falling apart.

 _She was a mess. Since Cayde had died, Virna seemed to retreat into a shell around her, shutting out emotions and other people. Becoming the Vanguard of the Hunters didn't help either._

 _"Virna..." The soft voice of Ikora echoed through the command room. Virna didn't look up from the maps on the table, her expression hardened and her body tense. She didn't even respond to the Warlock Vanguard. "It's been a week... Don't you think it's time to talk about this?_

 _Still no response._

 _"Virna, you are being stubborn." Zavala didn't use the same soft tone as Ikora. He was frustrated. "It's time to let this go. We cannot do anything about Cayde's death, and you grieving over him after our mourning is long over is putting a strain on the rest of the Guardians. I thought giving you Cayde's cloak would at least do something to calm your grieving."_

 _Virna slammed her hands on the table, startling both of the Vanguard. She turned her gaze up at them, her eyes narrowed at the two of them. "'Let it go?'" She repeated, her voice shaking. "Zavala, how do you think it would feel if you lost the one person left that you had in your life? I lost Matt and Connor during the Red War, and all I had after that was Cayde. Now, I lost him, and you think it's just that easy to let it go?" She pushed herself up in a standing position. "I can't just let this go, Zavala. Uldren needs to pay for what he did. Not just for me, but for everybody else. And to let him have the Ace of Spades? That's an insult to his name."_

 _She threw a datapad on the table in front of Zavala. "I'm done for today. Good day." She turned on her heel and walked out of the command room, Guardians turning to look at her with concerned looks as she left the plaza.  
_

She needed closure. Losing her family and friends in the Red War had been hard enough, but now she lost the only person that she had left in her life. Cayde, Matt-1, Connor. All of the people she had were now gone. Her friends and family had been avenged by her killing Ghaul and wiping out the Red Legion, along with the rest of the Guardians, but to let Uldren run free... It just didn't sit right with her. And the Ace.

To let Uldren have it, would be an insult to Cayde and his long-dead son.

Zavala hadn't sent anybody out to take care of Uldren yet. He was too worried that what happened to Cayde, would happen to another Guardian. He wasn't dealing with it like he should be. Ikora, on the other hand, wanted Uldren put down as much as she did. Even though they needed the image of a united Vanguard, both Ikora and Zavala knew that they weren't going to be able to stop Virna.

And after Virna's little outburst in the command room, Zavala wasn't going to keep her from going out to avenge Cayde.

She had to take down Uldren... For Cayde.

She tasked her friend to take care of Colonel while she was gone. Amanda bid her farewell, asking that she bring Uldren to justice. She had to. For Cayde and his memory.

"I'll keep my promise Cayde... Uldren will suffer by my hand. I will make sure of it."

* * *

 **Bungie really outdid themselves with the DLC this time. I think Forsaken was probably my favorite campaign yet. Poor Colonel though... She doesn't realize that her dad's not coming back.**

 **I will make a part two of this soon. Don't worry about Guardians and Dragons. I'm still working on it, but I just took a break to play Forsaken. The next chapter should be up within the next couple weeks.**


	3. Thanksgiving for Guardians

**I wrote this last year around Thanksgiving for my creative writing class. This depicts six guardians trying to set up a Thanksgiving dinner, and things don't really go the way it was planned.**

* * *

It was early in the morning; the sun was just barely peeking above the mountains of Russia. The plaza was empty, save for a few of the vendors, who were setting up shop for the day to come. All the Guardians were still asleep, tucked up in their dorms. Some were savoring the day off they had, while others were grumpily changing into their armor, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

The hallways of the dorms were quiet, even in the Hunter dorms. It seemed like everybody was sound asleep. One particular Guardian was sleeping hard. His body was practically as still as a mouse. The human didn't even stir when his door was pushed open.

"HEYYY! BLACKWOOD! WAKE UP!" The warlock let out a yelp at the voice that screamed in his ear. His mattress was picked up, and the human went tumbling out of his bed and onto the wooden floors. The titan groaned at the pain that shot through his body as he tried to sit up, the light burning his eyes as he tried to open them. He forced his eyes open, spotting another warlock in front of him. He was dressed, but not in his usual robes. Instead, he was wearing a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and some lace-up sneakers. His dirty blonde hair appeared to be freshly combed, and a bright smile decorated his face.

"Dammit, Shawn…" The man on the floor grumbled as he struggled to his feet. "It's six in the morning. And we don't have duties today. So just let me sleep in." The warlock reached to the side to grab ahold of his blanket and started to pull it over him, when the other man grabbed ahold of his wrist, stopping him.

"Nope. Because today is a special day. You know what today is?" He asked with a broad grin on his face.

"Is it the day where you leave me alone to sleep in peace?" He asked with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Nope! Today is Thanksgiving! The day when the Pilgrims from England came to America and had a grand feast to bless the harvest," he exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Thanks-what now?" The man on the floor asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" A robotic head poked around the corner, gazing into the dorm room with curiosity. "Is there a party that I'm missing out on here?" The Exo's yellow optics flashed brightly as he saw the two men. "Hi Kavan, Hi Shawn."

"Matt, Kavan doesn't know what Thanksgiving is! Can you believe that?" Shawn exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Uh… Pardon?" Matt asked as he stepped into the room, tilting his head to the side a little. "Thanksgiving? What's that?"

Shawn looked at the two Warlocks in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that neither of you knows what Thanksgiving is?"

"Uh no," Kavan grumbled as he stood up, walking over to his closet to get dressed. "How do you remember? Last time I checked, we aren't supposed to remember anything about our past lives other than little flashes and our names."

"I don't know how I know what Thanksgiving is, but it's a big feast of food! Kinda like the Dawning, but no gift giving and more food." Shawn explained as he hopped onto the bed. "We should do it though. We should make our own Thanksgiving."

"But how?" Kavan asked as he pulled his shoes on. "We don't know anything about Thanksgiving or what to do."

"Oh don't worry! I'll teach you all! But first, we gotta wake the others." Shawn said as he skipped out of the hallway. "I'll get Valanna. Matt, you wake up Poetry and Kavan you get Nara." With that, Shawn disappeared down the hall towards the Girls Dorms.

"I'm not waking up Poetry. She'd tear out my wires." Matt said a bit bitterly.

"I'll get Nara. Then you can have her help you wake up Poetry." Kavan said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards the Girls Dorms.

* * *

"Alright, soldiers! You know why you were dragged out of bed this morning! This is of utmost importance."

"What's so important that you had to wake us up at six in the morning for?" Poetry asked, her yellow optics flaring brightly as she stared at Matt.

"Ughhh… Sleep calls me…" Valanna whined, leaning up against Poetry, who shoved her off into Matt next to her. "You're a cruel person."

"Quiet soldier."

"Oh my god, Shawn just stop treating this like it's a military drill and just get on with it before I punch you."

"Alright, alright. I woke you all up today because it's Thanksgiving, and we're going to have our own little Thanksgiving ourselves and go into turkey comas!"

Silence fell over the six Guardians. The three girls standing in front of Shawn all looked at each other with confused looks. "Uhh… What's Thanksgiving?" Nara finally asked, breaking the silence

"Seriously? How come NONE of you know what Thanksgiving is?"

"Maybe because we all don't care about holidays that were around during the Golden Age." Poetry said bitterly.

"Uh, technically Crimson Days, The Dawning and the Festival of the Lost are based on Valentines Day, Christmas and Halloween from the Golden Age." Kavan pointed out.

"My point exactly. Maybe because I don't care about holidays that were from the Golden Age. They were back in the 21st century… This is 3417. The only holiday I care about is the holiday celebrating Twilight Gap."

"Okay, moving on now. We're going to put together a Thanksgiving dinner." Shawn explained. "We're going to have turkey, potatoes, cranberries, and everything else a proper Thanksgiving dinner has!"

"No, not "moving on." I want to know exactly why this was so important for you to drag me out of my damn bed at 6 o'clock in the morning!" Poetry yelled, the yellow color of her robotic eyes slowly starting to turn a crimson red to match her body's paint job.

"Because Thanksgiving is a special holiday to all Americans!" Shawn protested. "It's got special memories for all of us."

"I don't know where you've been for the past thousand years, but there are no "Americans" anymore." Poetry argued, her robotic tail lashing around angrily. "We're all citizens of the Last City. And I don't care about your stupid Thanksgiving."

"Come on, Poetry! The memories are great, and it's a great way for us to bond as a family! I remember when my grandad and I went out to find a wild turkey and get it for Thanksgiving! I ended up misfiring and shot a hole in our water trough for the pigs, but we still killed the turkey!"

"...you want us to do this so we can bond as a family?"

"Well, fireteam, but it's the same thing," Shawn said with a grin and a shrug.

"Here's a fun family bonding activity: How about Mama Poetry throws you off the wall and see how long it takes you to break your legs and cry out for mercy?" Poetry said in a sickly sweet tone. "That should be way more fun than doing your stupid little holiday."

"Where are we going to get a turkey?" Valanna asked suddenly as if she hadn't heard anything Shawn and Poetry had been saying. She leaned back, popping her spine. "As far as I know, stores here don't sell turkey."

"We can use Cayde's chicken. It's close enough." Everybody turned to look at Poetry; pure horror crossed over their faces.

"NO!"

"Why not? Coniel doesn't do anything but walk around the hanger and peck at your feet. I'm sure Cayde wouldn't miss it." The female Exo said as she folded her arms across her chest, glancing around at the rest of her friends.

"Because Cayde would kill us," Kavan stated matter-of-factly. "Coniel is his pet and "daughter." He raised his hands up in the air, using air quotations. "He wouldn't let anybody get close enough to hold him."

"I'll find a way."

"Poetry, no," Valanna said with a dark tone to her voice. "If you do, I will throw you off the wall."

"You're blind! How are you going to do that?" Poetry taunted, a hint of a grin visible in her eyes.

"If you try me, I'll show you how I can." The Warlock hissed, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright! Enough! We're not using Cayde's chicken. Poetry, you find us a turkey in the wild instead. Feel free to massacre it or whatever you want. Just leave us the meat to eat." Shawn turned away from Poetry. The face she was making was very unsettling. "Nara, you're in charge of finding a place to hold it and table big enough to hold all of us and the food."

"Um, none of our rooms are big enough for this. And we can't use any of the common rooms." The titan pointed out. "They're being used for movie days today."

"Ugh fine. Then get one of our rooms ready. We'll just watch some crucible matches while we eat." Shawn grumbled. "Kavan, Matt. Both of you need to go to the store and buy other food for the dinner. Poetry's got the turkey. Probably." He muttered, glancing over at the Exo who was now checking her rifle.

"Okay, we're on it." Matt nodded, pulling Kavan towards him by his shoulders. "We've got this!"

"Alright, guys. Let's get to it!" Shawn exclaimed, clapping his hands loudly. "We need to have this all ready by noon."

While Shawn felt an air of excitement for this, the rest of his friends felt an air of uncertainty. This wasn't going to go right at all, and Shawn was the only one who thought it would go fine.

He was badly mistaken.

* * *

 **Poetry ended up trying to kill Colonel instead of finding a wild turkey. She spent the rest of the time being chased by a very angry Hunter Vanguard. Things kinda fell apart after that.**

 **I don't think anybody's going to listen to Shawn again after this happened.**

 **I'm still working on the third chapter for Guardians and Dragons. It's just taking me some time to edit it and work through it. Keep your eyes peeled for that. Please leave me constructive critisism on how I can improve my writing!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter! (hopefully its for Guardians and Dragons)**


End file.
